


with you

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3k of fluff, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: five times joochan has to assure donghyun that everything is gonna be okay and one time he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	with you

_**i.**_  
  
"so, have you done it?" joochan asks as he slams his tray on top of the table and places himself to sit right across donghyun who, instead of eating his lunch, plays a game on his phone.  
  
"what?" donghyun asks. his thumbs dance on his phone screen and eyes entirely focus on whatever the hell happened on the screen.  
  
now, joochan understands that donghyun loves his games. however, who in the right mind ignore food? seeing that, joochan uses his chopstick to steal a meat from donghyun's tray.  
  
"ya!" donghyun yells. with his eyes still fixed on the screen, he slaps joochan's hand but the latter doesn't care and eat the meat happily. donghyun goes back to play his game afterward.  
  
joochan pouts. he doesn't even get a glance from the boy.  
  
"eat yours, joochan, don't act as if you don't have any food," donghyun lectures him. "what do you want to say again?"  
  
"ah yeah!" joochan exclaims but before he says anything further, he eats his food. "so, have you applied to our school's talent show? today is the last day and tomorrow is the audition."  
  
"oh, about that ...," donghyun whispers, "umm ... i don't think i'll apply."  
  
joochan's eyes widen. he puts his chopstick down and looks at donghyun with a serious expression even though the latter doesn't even look at him. "why? i already applied!" he whines, feels betrayed by his bestfriend.  
  
donghyun said a few days ago on their way back from school that he'll apply to their school's talent show. it's a great opportunity to show his dance skills and maybe his vocal too. he also manages to persuade joochan to apply since, according to him, joochan has the most beautiful voice in the world. and joochan being joochan can't even say no to him even though the talent show doesn't interest him in the slightest.  
  
so now, knowing that donghyun takes a step back, joochan feels really disappointed.  
  
"uhh ... just because," donghyun says, still not looking away from his games.  
  
joochan huffs. he hates to interrupt donghyun's game but he also hates having a conversation with the other speaker who focus on something else.  
  
"donghyun-ah," joochan says, "let's be serious."  
  
joochan also knows donghyun and he is pretty sure the older tries to get away from the conversation. and no, joochan won't let him do it.  
  
"donghyun-ah," joochan says as he moves his hand to cover donghyun's screen.  
  
just like joochan predict, the older boy looks up with annoyed expression. "what are you doing?"  
  
"we're in the middle of a conversation, you dumb, let's focus for a bit," joochan says,his fingers quitely clicks the button which locks donghyun's phone. surprisingly, donghyun only sighs and rest his phone on the table.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"why do you change your mind?" joochan asks. "and don't lie. you're terrible at that."  
  
donghyun pouts. "it's just ... youngtaek hyung will also apply and you know how good he is. like, legit good. and everyone in this school loves him. there is absolutely no way i'm going to win."  
  
joochan flicks donghyun's forehead. "are you stupid?"  
  
"shut up!"  
  
"you haven't even tried yet and you already want to give up? c'mon, donghyunie you know this is stupid right? the reason why youngtaek hyung is famous is that he always shows his talent. and you? you rarely show it. like, i can even count how many people know how you dance. and believe me, you dance well. really well. i think you can beat him. and don't get me started on your vocal--"  
  
"you sound way better than me," donghyun cuts him off.  
  
"i know," joochan says, smirking. "but that's not the point. my point is you'll never know if you never try."  
  
donghyun huffs. "but--"  
  
"no buts ... don't you trust me, donghyunie? and don't you want us to perform on the same stage. this is our first opportunity and let's just grab it," joochan says with that one look. the one where something in his eyes is shining and hopes painted all over his face. he looks so innocent and yet really strong.  
  
joochan grabs donghyun's hand and rubs his knuckle slowly. he tries to send a message to the older boy that everything is gonna be okay and he should tries what he wants to do in the first place.  
  
donghyun likes to think he's a strong man. but joochan ... joochan is his weakness and before he knows it, he nods his head yes. a few minutes later, he hands his application. and after the scool is over, he practices his dance again. eventhough at the end he's not the winner, he doesn't even feel sad (at least not as sad as he thought he would) and it's only because joochan smiles at him and says that he's proud of donghyun.  
  
just what kind of magic that joochan uses on him?  
  
 ** _ii._**  
  
"this is so stupid!" donghyun mutters frustratingly. he closes his book and place his head on top of it.  
  
tomorrow is the mathematic final exam. in an ideal world, donghyun already masters everything in it. but this world doesn't give him a perfect-scenario and this version of donghyun is dumb. so, despite studying for hours and hours, nothing goes to his head.  
  
and donghyun beyond frustrated.  
  
 _what is wrong with him?_  
  
 _why is he like this?_  
  
 _what if he doesn't pass? his parents will surely disappointed at him and his younger brother won't look up at him again._  
  
101 terrible scenario keeps coming to his mind. donghyun knows that he shouldn't listen to those stupid thoughts--just like what joochan told him to do. but, it's easier to say than done. and these things mess up with his head.  
  
thankfully, before his mind runs even more widely, his phone vibrates and joochan's name along with a selca--that the boy takes himself using donghyun's phone--appear.  
  
donghyun doesn't want to talk to anyone when he's not in the right headspace. but, he knows joochan and he feels like the younger is the one he needs the most right now. so, he accepts the call.  
  
"hello," donghyun greets.  
  
"hey," joochan says from the other side of the line. "how's mathematic?"  
  
"terrible. disgusting. you name it."  
  
it takes a few seconds for joochan to reply with, "it's not that bad though."  
  
donghyun sighs loudly as he gets up from his position and walks to his bed before he throws his body on the single size bed.  
  
"i don't think i'll pass. this thing is impossible to do."  
  
"don't say that!"  
  
"i'm ready for my parents to disappointed in me."  
  
"shut up donghyun!"  
  
"why do you sound so calm about it? are you a master of mathematic now?"  
  
"not at all. i'm still stupid."  
  
"so?"  
  
"you know kim jibeom?"  
  
donghyun is close to literally roll his eyes at joochan's question. "i talk to him and he's your classmate. of course, i know him. why?"  
  
"so, he's good at math and been teaching me. umm ... i think we can go to your house now and study together. that is if you want."  
  
"why do you think i don't want it?"  
  
"you always want to be left alone during exam week," joochan says softly.  
  
donghyun smiles. joochan is annoying but his best friend is also the only person who knows him best and always respects him. donghyun loves that.  
  
"i want it, joochan. come here please?" donghyun whispers in a tone that he doesn't even know he can produce. it almost sounds like a whine but really soft and full of wants.  
  
what does he want? to be able to solve mathematic problem? or the presence of joochan? donghyun doesn't know and he's scared to find out.  
  
"we'll be there in a minute," joochan promises. "and donghyun?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"please don't think so low of yourself. i know you can do this. your parents won't disappointed at you just because of mathematic. who cares if you terrible at this anyway? at least you still good at anything else. and ... and you're the best person i know."  
  
donghyun smiles widen. "shut up and just come here. i want to hug you."  
  
before he cuts the line, donghyun thinks he can hear joochan choke and it successfully makes him giggle. his heart is flutter and his whole body is aching to find the warm that is joochan's body.  
  
just what the hell is happening?  
  
 _ **iii.**_  
  
"i see you're packing already. eager to leave?" joochan asks when he finds some boxes placed on top of each other on one side of donghyun's room. some donghyun's belonging that usually decorate the room disappear and joochan assume everything goes to those boxes.  
  
"i still have some things i haven't packed yet," donghyun says, he sits on his bed which later followed by joochan who still look around as if it's his first time to be there.  
  
"woah, i haven't even pack anything yet," joochan confess after he finds donghyun's eyes.  
  
"what?! you're going to move out in a week! you should pack everything now!" donghyun nags him, as always. but the difference is joochan usually responds to him with a laugh but this joochan is not. there's a sadness in his eyes and donghyun finds his heart drops.  
  
 _oh._  
  
"do you want to leave me that bad?" joochan whines.  
  
"of course not," donghyun sighs, "you have no idea how much i'm worry. can i live alone in a completely new environment with completely new people? can i find a new friend?"  
  
joochan brings donghyun to his embrace. he puts his arms to wrap around the older's shoulder. donghyun doesn't like skinship but he immediately responds by circling his arms around joochan's waist and nuzzling into the other's chest.  
  
"hey you're going to do fine. we're going to be fine. just ... let's talk to each other every day and don't forget about me," joochan whispers.  
  
"you fool!" donghyun says, one of his hands slap joochan's tight. "i should be the one who says that."  
  
"you have such a little faith in me. i've been your friends for years and years even though you like nagging and is so annoying. if i want to leave, we're not gonna be here right now."  
  
donghyun doesn't say anything but he tightens his hug.  
  
"it's all gonna be okay," joochan whispers, half trying to convince donghyun and half trying to convince himself.  
  
 ** _iv._**  
  
donghyun is tired. both physically and mentally. he hasn't gotten enough sleep since there are too many assignments and things to do outside the class. he just wants to lie down and sleep. and maybe he also wants the time to stop.  
  
thankfully, he only has one class for today. so, after the class, he immediately goes back to his dorm room. his roommate is nowhere to be seen.  
  
after changing his clothes, he throws himself on his bed and grabs his phone. he needs sleep, yes, but what he needs the most right now is his best friend who lives miles away from him.  
  
so, donghyun calls him. it doesn't take a long time for joochan to answer his call.  
  
"hello?" joochan says from the other side of the line.  
  
donghyun finds himself sigh in relieve and an invisible weight on his shoulder lifts up a bit. only joochan who can do this.  
  
"i miss you," donghyun says.  
  
he can hears joochan gasps but donghyun doesn't care.  
  
he knows joochan is one of the most important person in his life. joochan is the only person who can deal with his constant nagging (even his brother looks like he wants to kill him on the spot). joochan is also the only person who can deal with him when he's stressed out.  
  
but, being away from each other like this, donghyun realizes that he's even more important.  
  
donghyun isn't the most emotional person in the world. there's only a few moments where he cries and almost all of them involve a certain man named joochan. just like this one.  
  
donghyun cries. partly because he's tired and mostly because he misses his best friend.  
  
"hey, are you crying?" joochan's panick voice can be heard.  
  
"i miss you," donghyun says it again.  
  
"don't cry!" joochan says, "oh my god. i miss you too but please don't cry. i'll cry too. i'm in public right now, it's not cool to cry in public."  
  
donghyun giggles and sobs. "but i miss you."  
  
"i know. i know. i'll visit you this weekend, okay?"  
  
"but i need you now."  
  
"goodness, donghyun, what happens? why are you suddenly like this?"  
  
"what? am i not allow to miss you?"  
  
"of course it's not a problem. it's just that ... it's new."  
  
"shut up," donghyun says, he wipes his tears. "i miss you. come here?" he whines.  
  
he's so going to regret this. he's also sure that joochan will never ever let this one go and will bring this up to every conversation they have in the future. but as right now, he doesn't care. he needs joochan and joochan only.  
  
he has friends here. a lot. but none of them make him feel like home like joochan does.  
  
"this weekend."  
  
"i want you to come today."  
  
"and misses my classes?"  
  
"as if you care about you classes."  
  
joochan laughs. he misses that laughter.  
  
"this weekend, donghyun. i promise."  
  
donghyun sighs. "okay," he finally give in.  
  
"don't be sad."  
  
"i'm trying not to."  
  
joochan laughs. "i have to go to class, donghyun-ah. i'm going to call you again after that, okay?"  
  
"okay."  
  
"bye."  
  
"i love you," donghyun says and after that he ends the call.  
  
it's the first time donghyun says those three words. and donghyun surprise by how much truth in it. and even more surprise when he realizes his "i love you" isn't "i love you" between bestfriends. but something more.  
  
donghyun's heart beaten faster. he can't wait to see joochan this weekend.

his phone vibrates and a text from joochan appears.

 _love you too._  
  
 _ **v.**_  
  
joochan kisses donghyun's lips. "don't be nervous."  
  
donghyun huffs as he fixes his tie for the nth time in the last twenty minutes. "easy for you to say that. aren't you nervous? this is your wedding after all."  
  
"i am."  
  
"but why do you look so calm?"  
  
"because if i look nervous too, it'll make everything worse. i don't want you to feel even more pressure," joochan says. he lift his right hand and caress donghyun's cheek softly.  
  
donghyun's eyes soften. "i love you."  
  
joochan grins. "i know. i'm the best right?"  
  
way to ruin the moment.  
  
"shut up. i hate you. why do i even agree to this."  
  
joochan laughs loudly.  
  
"ya! what are you doing here, joochan! you both aren't supposed to meet now!" donghyun's mom yells and if there's on person who is scarier than donghyun, it'll be his mom.  
  
 _ **(+1)**_  
  
it's ten in the morning but donghyun still lies on his bed in joochan's arm. the other man is busy running his fingers on donghyun's arm. donghyun himself nuzzling into joochan's chest.  
  
donghyun really should be angry at himself for doing nothing. yet, he feels contented and happy.  
  
there, lying on the bed with his head on joochan's chest and joochan's arms around him. he feels safe. he feels at home. and nothing else matters.  
  
it's crazy how one person can take all of his worries away. donghyun can't even imagine how his life would be without joochan. how his life is if little joochan doesn't approach and bugs little donghyun all the time.  
  
looking back, donghyun realizes that he never thought he would be anything other than joochan's best friend. but, donghyun suppose, it's also not really that surprising. he sees his other male friend and none of them hug the way joochan and him hug. none of them sits so close to each other as if the world is small.  
  
the process of being something more than bestfriend is an easy but also awfully awkward thing. there are times when they don't know if it's okay to kiss resulting in them staring at each other with their cheek burning hot. but donghyun enjoy all of those moments.  
  
well, honestly, donghyun enjoy anything as long as it involves a particular man named hong joochan.  
  
 _ **(bonus)**_  
  
donghyun is stressed out. it’s eleven pm and ryuchan still wailing and refuse to go to sleep. donghyun is currently carrying the seven months baby, his body moves up and down hoping it’ll able to make the baby stop crying. but nothing seems to work and donghyun is in the verge of mental breakdown. he still has some papers work to do and his baby crying makes him worry something happens. donghyun has checked ryuchan's temperature for countless time, making sure that the baby isn't coming down with fever and the result show that he isn't which is a good thing but donghyun is really confused as to what actually happened.

"should we go to doctor?" donghyun asks after a few minutes.

"what do you mean?" joochan gets up from his desk and walks toward donghyun.

"it's just ... i'm worried he's hurt somewhere."

"i'm sure he's just being a baby. mom says it's normal," joochan says, "let me carry him. just do your work."

"but ... don't you have a deadline too?"

"i'm almost finished. it's okay really."

donghyun looks reluctance but he gives ryuchan to his other dad. he kisses ryuchan's forehead and then kisses joochan's lips before walking to his own work desk.

joochan looks at his baby and caresses his back. "let's sleep, alright? your dad is worried," he says and kisses his baby's forehead.

surpringly the baby stop crying after a few minutes. when joochan looks down, he finds him already sleeping.

joochan smiles.

"he is sleeping?" donghyun asks, he looks up from the laptop in front of him.

"yeah."

donghyun's shoulder drop. "you're always good with kids," he comments.

joochan doesn't say anything. he lies ryuchan down on his bed before he walks to donghyun and circle his arms around the other man's neck.

he kisses donghyun's hair and says, "what are you talking about? you have been dealing with him for hours and hours."

"but he won't stop crying with me." joochan can't see donghyun's expression but he's pretty sure that his husband is currently pouting.

"i'm sure that the only reason he finally asleep is that he's tired of crying," joochan says. he observes some baby before and whenever they're tired from crying, they'll sleep afterward.

donghyun sighs.

"thank you, donghyun-ah. you've done so much more than me," joochan says.

donghyun turns his head and kisses joochan's lips before he rests his head on his husband's chest. "ryuchan is a good kid."

"he is. i'm glad we adopted him."

donghyun nods. "me too," he says as he grabs joochan's arm that still around his neck. "let's take care of him together. i can't do this alone."

"neither do i," joochan sighs.

the future is still so long. but both joochan and donghyun glad they have each other.


End file.
